


shaadi

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Anger, Episode 122, F/M, Fake Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Fed up of Kabir's scheming ways, Riddhima approaches Vihaan with the proposal of being her fake husband.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 1





	shaadi

Riddhima’s heart pounded against her chest, and her blood rushed to her head. She reminded herself to watch her tone. It was Daadi standing before her after all. But given what was asked of her, Riddhima no longer had patience for polite etiquette.

“Yeh aap ka idea hai?” She asked Daadi. When Daadi began shaking her head, Riddhima asked, “Toh kiska hai?” Her eyes flitted towards Kabir who was standing a few feet away. “Tumhara tha kya?”

She walked towards him, and her eyes stung. Before she could even blink, she gave Kabir a tight slap across the face.

“Meine tumhe pehle bhi kaha tha, ab akhri baar keh rahi hoon. Meri aur tumhari shaadi  **_ kabhi  _ ** nahi hogi Kabir.” She yelled. “Vansh ke kapre pehen lene se tum Vansh nahi ban jaoge.”

“Riddhima,” Anupriya tried to interfere, but Riddhima raised her hand.

“Aap ka beta hai na? Toh samjha li jiye isse ki yeh apne hadh mein rahe.” She returned her glaring eyes back to Kabir. “Agar limit cross karni koshish ki na, toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.”

She turned around, and seeing the decorated tray with the two engagement rings pissed her off even more. Grabbing it, she flung it across the room where it crashed loudly on the floor.

“Aur khabardar agar kissi ne dobara shaadi ki baat ki toh.” She yelled at everyone gathered, and marched out of the mansion before she said something that would hurt someone further.

* * *

Riddhima didn’t know for how long she was pounding at the metal door, but she knew it was long enough to make an annoyed Vihaan emerge from the other side.

“Tumne kaha tha na knock karke aayi? Toh kar liya knock. Ab andar bulao.” Riddhima took a step forward, but Vihaan brought a hand forward to stop her.

“Madam, isse knock kehte hai.” He knocked a few times against the door. “Yeh,” He hammered against the door rapidly, “nahi hai.”

“Jo bhi ho, tumne door khol liya na?” Riddhima snapped.

She pushed him aside, and made her way to the single room that he called his home.

“Oh hello, kahan ghusse jaa rahi ho?” Vihaan called after her. “Meine tumhe permission nahi di andar aane ki.”

“Tumhari permission ka wait karun itna time nahi hai mere paas.” She spoke irritably. She crossed her arms, and told him, “Tum mujhse shaadi kar re ho.”

Vihaan took a step back in surprise. “Excuse me?”

Riddhima rolled her eyes. Pointing a finger at him, she said, “Dekho, ek hi baat baar baar repeat karne ka shauk nahi hai mujhe. Pehli baar mein jo bol rahi hoon kaan khol kar sun lo.”

“Aur mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai kissi aur ki mann maani karna.” Vihaan argued. “Mein wohi karta hoon jo mujhe acha lage.”

Riddhima took out a bundle of cash, and threw it at his computer desk.

“Tumhari shakal meri pati se milti hai.” Riddhima explained. “I need you to come back with me, pretending to be him.”

Vihaan looked at her curiously. “And why would I do that?”

Riddhima smirked. “Because you only care about one thing in life.” Vihaan raised his brows, and she elaborated, “Paisa.” Now it was Vihaan’s turn to smirk. Riddhima continued, “Tumhe har roz mere pati bane ke paise milte rahenge.”

The smile vanished, and Vihaan looked at her seriously. “Dekho, I’m sorry for your loss. But just because I look like your husband, doesn’t mean I’m going to pimp myself out for your needs. Now matter how beautiful, and gorgeous you may be.”

Riddhima scrunched her brows. When she realized what he had been insinuating, she hit him on the arm.

“I’m not here asking you for sex you fcking weirdo. Ghar mein kuch log hai jinho ne jeena mushkil kar diya, and I need my husband back to set them straight.”

“Okay, you see here’s the problem with that plan.” Vihaan said, taking a seat on his chair. “Yeh kuch dino ka khel nahi hoga. Mujhe zindagi bhar tumhare pati ki acting karni paregi.” Riddhima pursed her lips. “I mean, what did you think? Tum mujhe apne ghar lekar jaogi, jo bhi tumhe tang kar raha hai, unhe ghar se nikaal dogi, and then what? Tumhare pati ki phir se maut? Ek hi bande ko kitni baar maar ne ka irada hai?”

Riddhima turned away from him, and took a few steps aimlessly around the room.

Crossing her arms again, she solemnly said, “Kal kya hoga mujhe nahi pata. Mein bas itna janti hoon ki Raisinghanias ko abhi Vansh ki zaroorat hai. Agar woh ghar vapas nahi aaya toh woh kameena Kabir sab kuch harap le ga.”

“Yeh Kabir kaun hai?” Vihaan asked.

Riddhima dug her fingers deep into her arms. “Meri zindagi ki sabse badi musibat.”

When she didn’t elaborate, Vihaan asked, “Soch ne ke liye time milega?”

Riddhima turned around. “Meine tumse tumhara haath nahi maanga jo tum sochne ke liye time maang rahe ho. Meine tumhe inform kiya hai. Teen din de rahi hoon. Jitni jaldi ho sake Vansh ki tarah ban jao.”

Surprised, he stood up, “Teen din? Teen din mein main kaise-”

Riddhima cut him off. “I don’t want to hear any excuses. Teen din mein mujhe tumhe nahi, mera pati dikhna chahiye. You got that?”

She was about to leave when Vihaan held her by the arm. Putting some of her anger aside, she looked up at him with misty eyes.

“Mujhe mera pati chahiye, aur tumhe paise. Hum dono ek dusri ki zaroorat puri kar sakte hai so karne do.” She looked down for a moment, before she looked up at him again seriously. “Mein kal subah phir aaongi. Tumhe jo bhi madat chahiye, mein kar dungi.”

Vihaan released his hold on her, and watched as she left his home.

Once she was gone, Vihaan stretched his arms out, with a grand smile on his face.

“Wajah jo bhi Riddhima, but apne ghar mein entry dilwane ke liye bohot bada thank you.”

He went back to his computer to read up on the various articles he had pulled up on Vansh.


End file.
